Across the Ages
by ChibiMercury
Summary: The scouts enter the world of the Gundams to help them win a war of magic and machines. A bit of romance.
1. A New Danger

Across the Ages by ChibiMercury  
  
Part 1: A New Danger  
  
Author's note: Thanks for coming to read this fanfic! Here's some background info. This  
is a kind of weird crossover fic about the Sailor Scouts going to the future to help the  
Gundam Wing guys. This is my first attempt at writing this stuff, so be kind. ^-^ Oh  
yeah, this takes place after Sailor Moon R (that's the 2nd season, for you non-moonies)  
and after the TV series of Gundam Wing. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Yeah, yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing OR the characters in them. I'd  
have a lot more money if I did. But the dudes I make up, they're mine. Like anyone  
would steal them. Hee hee hee.  
  
The scene opens in Japan on a sunny afternoon in 2000 A.D. Amy Mizuno was sitting in  
the public library behind a huge stack of books, studying for her advanced physics class.  
She stood, book in hand, to find another text.  
  
Boy, today sure has been boring, thought Amy. I've been here at the library all day,  
Serena and Mina went shopping, Lita went rollerblading, and Raye is working at the  
temple. Isn't anything interesting going to happen today?  
  
As if it were an answer to Amy's unspoken question, she was suddenly struck by a  
splitting headache. She dropped her book onto the ground and leaned against a bookshelf,  
hand on her head. An image came into her mind. She saw five large machines, and five  
young boys, and an older man with a woman at his side.  
  
What is this? What does it mean? As quickly as it had appeared, the image was gone,  
along with the headache. Wow, that was strange, said Amy to herself. I'd better call the  
others.   
  
"Are you all right, Amy?" The librarian looked at her with concern in her eyes. Amy saw  
that she was seated on the floor beside her book.  
  
"Yes, fine, thank you," said Amy. "Just a little dizzy." She rushed out of the library,  
leaving the books on the table and the librarian watching her in confusion.  
  
Outside the library, Amy ran into a nearby alley. "Girls, come in. This is Amy.  
Something weird just happened. Meet me at the temple." Amy purposely cut the message  
short, to avoid questions from her friends. She had enough questions of her own. Fifteen  
minutes later, the five girls were sitting on the steps outside the Cherry Hill Temple.   
  
Serena spoke up first. "Amy, I don't know what happened to you, but something really  
weird happened to me and Mina at the mall."  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Lita. "I was just about to call you guys when Amy beeped in."  
  
"I guess all five of us had something weird happen," said Raye. "Amy, you go first. Tell  
us what happened."  
  
"Well," Amy began, "I was sitting in the library when all of a sudden this headache came  
upon me and I saw these huge machines, and these guys, and a man and a woman standing  
together. Then it was gone and everything was back to normal again."  
  
The girls stared at her, speechless for a moment. But only a moment.  
  
Four voices started at once:  
  
"That's what happened to me!"  
  
"There were five, weren't there?"  
  
"My vision was different."  
  
"Those guys were soooo cute!"  
  
The last comment came from Lita, with hearts in her eyes.   
  
"Wait a second, you all had different visions? Raye, what yours was about?" said Amy.  
  
"In my vision, I saw only a woman, standing like she was expecting someone, with a huge  
thunderstorm in the background. Then, this guy walks up to her and they stand there,  
together, laughing," finished Raye.   
  
Serena piped up, saying, "In mine, there were these huge machines that were standing  
together, fighting. But the weird part was, it looked like they were fighting darkness. The  
dark kept getting closer, and one by one they were pulled into it and disappeared."  
  
Mina and Lita related their stories as well, each of them having to do either with the two  
people or the giant machines.  
  
"Something is definitely going on," said Mina. "Hey, look up there!"  
  
Floating down to them was a bubble. But not an ordinary bubble. It was Sailor Pluto, the  
guardian of time. "Sailor Soldiers, I have very bad news for you all. Something has gone  
horribly wrong in the future!"  
  
"Those machines, or those two people?" asked Serena.  
  
"What? You know about them?"  
  
"We all had a sort of vision about them," explained Amy.  
  
"Ah, I see. Anyway, this entire thing is my fault. I can't begin to apologize to you..."  
Sailor Pluto trailed off.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, a few days ago a man appeared at the gate on time. I attacked him, but I soon  
realized that he had tricked me with magic and created a dummy of himself. As I turned  
to attack the real guy, he used his magic to open the gate of time himself! He jumped in,  
and the gate closed behind him. I know the exact time and place he went to, but I need  
you five to find him," said Pluto.  
  
"Don't worry, Pluto, we'll find him!" said Lita. "And he'll regret ever going to the future!  
Jupiter Star Power!" Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Come on, change into your  
Sailor suits and let's go!"  
  
"Right!" The other four girls changed into their heroine identities and Pluto transported  
them to the gate of time.  
  
*******  
New Year's Day in A.C. 196 (about a week after the war):  
  
The Gundam pilots were just finishing storing their Gundams away when suddenly they  
heard a loud beeping sound coming from each suit.  
  
"Hey! There's another mission on my screen!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Me too! Where'd it come from?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It just appeared! It said we're supposed to protect a place called Crystal Tokyo. Where  
the heck is that?" asked Duo.  
  
Trowa answered the question. "Duo, don't you remember? The 'Sank Kingdom' was used  
as a front to protect Crystal Tokyo and the Earth's true ruler from the Alliance."  
  
"Oh yeah...I remember...oh, what was her name? I only caught a little bit of it on the  
news."  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"Yeah, that's her! I wonder why we need to protect them."  
  
"Who knows, Duo," said Quatre. "We've been in space for so long we've probably missed  
out on what's going on."  
  
"So, we're going back to the earth?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Mission accepted," said Heero, with unblinking eyes.  
  
*******  
  
At the gate of time:  
  
Sailor Pluto addressed the five scouts. "The place you need to get to is in the year A.C.  
196, Crystal Tokyo. The date is January 1st. In this future, the people live in colonies  
built out in space as well as Earth. There are some allies in the future you will need to find  
as well. I'm sure you won't have trouble."  
  
"Okay. Sailor Scouts! To the future!" said Serena over-dramatically.  
  
And with that, the five girls of Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and the moon all held  
hands and jumped into the portal.  
  
*******  
In A.C. 196:  
  
I can't believe we're doing this again, thought Quatre, as he scanned the area for enemies.  
Quatre had picked the short straw and was sent alone to stop an advancing troop from  
reaching Crystal Tokyo, off in the distance. Heero and Duo had been paired up to destroy  
a base that was sending off mobile suits and dolls. Trowa and Wufei had gone to seek out  
enemy supply compounds.   
  
This is not good, thought Quatre, as he pinpointed the location of the troop. That troop is  
huge! Quatre had argued with the others about only sending one person on the mission  
earlier at the base.   
  
"Surrender now!" ordered Quatre to the dolls and suits. They ignored him and continued  
on. Quatre sighed and began his mission. He flew through the troop and began attacking  
from behind. The troop turned to attack him.   
  
*******  
In the time portal, there was lightning flashing in every corner. The scouts suddenly  
realized they had been separated and continued to concentrate on their location. Then,  
there was silence. The chaos had stopped. They were there. Venus looked around  
herself and discovered she was in a huge city. She stopped a man hurrying by.  
  
"Excuse me, what city is this?"  
  
"This is Crystal Tokyo, miss, but you picked a bad time to visit. There's a war going on!"  
  
Mars found herself in a large room. Her ears picked up on people running through the  
hallway, and she rushed to meet them. She came face-to-face with a much older, taller,  
and slimmer version of the pink-haired girl she used to know.   
  
"Rini!"  
  
"Raye!"  
  
"Lita?"  
  
Rini had been dragging Sailor Jupiter along with her, who looked very confused. "Mars,  
help! I don't know what's going on!"  
  
"Come on, Sailor Mars, come with me." With that, Rini dragged both girls down a long  
corridor.  
  
Sailor Moon had ended up in the throne room with her future self, Neo-Queen Serenity,  
seated on the throne.   
  
"What on earth...?"  
  
"Don't ask me," said Sailor Moon, standing up.  
  
Rini dashed into the room with the two bewildered scouts. "Mom! Mars and Jupiter are  
here too!"  
  
"We were sent to help you," explained Mars, walking up to the future Serena.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "Yes, we are in need of your help."  
  
Venus wandered into the throne room. "Hey everybody!"  
  
"Venus! How'd you get here?" Rini was very confused.  
  
"This place is kind of hard to miss from the street."  
  
"Well," Serenity started, "I'd love to tell you about what's happening, but where's Sailor  
Mercury? I'd like to have all of you here."  
  
"Hey, that's right, where's Amy?"  
  
*******  
  
Sailor Mercury had ended up on a hill overlooking a vast field. It was snowing, and she  
was freezing in her sailor uniform.  
  
"It must be about 9:00 at night," observed Mercury. "It's almost pitch black out here."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a large battle moving towards the field in front of the  
hill. A huge machine was battling a lot of other medium sized machines.   
  
I'm sure that large one is trying to keep the others from the city, thought Mercury.   
  
After assuming a safe distance, she turned on her visor to try to get some information.   
  
"Let's see, the big machine is made out of an element called gundanium. What on earth is  
that? The others contain titanium and other metals. I wonder why they're battling?"  
  
After concluding that she wasn't going to get the answers she wanted until the battle was  
over, she sat on the hill and continued watching the battle.  
  
*******  
  
In the meantime, the battle down on the flat snow-covered plain raged on.   
  
When are they going to end? Quatre kept asking himself the same question. This is such  
a waste. I don't even know what they're fighting for.   
  
A beam rifle was fired from behind Sandrock, nailing the left shoulder of the machine.  
Quatre yelled and turned to slice the doll in half. The others kept firing. The glass  
windows and screens in the Gundam shattered around him, cutting and scratching his arms  
and face deeply.   
  
This is crazy, thought Quatre. He checked what was left of his viewing screens and saw  
that he only had a small portion of the troop left. He started cutting dolls and suits apart  
at a quickened pace. Finally, he looked up to see only two mobile suits, standing as if they  
didn't know what to do. Quatre looked at them, sizing up his situation. He was covered  
in numerous cuts, and he was sure that his left arm was broken.   
  
I will complete this mission, he thought as he flew over to the two remaining soldiers.   
  
*******  
  
"That pilot is taking some serious risks," said Mercury to no one in particular. "There  
were way too many machines for one person in the first place." She watched as the large  
machine struck out at the two remaining machines, using only the right arm. The two  
small suits exploded, leaving the large gundanium suit the only one left standing. From  
her distance on the hill, Mercury could make out a door on the machine opening, releasing  
a blond-haired boy out onto the snow. The boy tried to stand up, failed, and collapsed  
into the snow. "Oh my gosh! I've got to help him!" cried Mercury, standing and rushing  
down to the battlezone. She reached him quickly, and immediately noticed that this  
person was hardly any older than herself. His left arm was bent at an odd angle, and there  
were numerous cuts on his arms and face. Mercury wasn't sure if he was still alive.  
Suddenly, the young man stirred a bit and groaned. She then noticed a large gash on his  
right arm. Untying her sash, she wrapped up the cut temporarily. Determined to get him  
back to the city, Mercury lifted the soldier onto her back and slowly began to make her  
way to Crystal Tokyo, glittering in the distance.   
  
Her progress was delayed by the sudden arrival of a large, black machine similar to the  
one she had seen earlier. She saw another young boy with a bandage around his head  
jump out of the machine and start running towards them, his long braid flying behind him.   
  
"Miss, hey, what are you doing out here? Don't you know there's a wa...Quatre?" The  
boy looked at her questionably. "What are you doing?"  
  
Mercury set her heavy load gently onto the snow, instantly turning it red. "This guy had  
just finished a huge battle and he needed help, so, I decided to take him back to the city."  
  
"Oh, well, thanks then. Sorry for being so rude, but we'd better get Quatre back. Can you  
drive?"  
  
"Um, I don't know, I've never tried."  
  
The boy cocked his head to one side. "Oh well, I'm sure you can get the hang of it. It's  
really not that hard. Just wait here, I have to hide my Gundam and get my car, then I'll be  
right back. Okay?"   
  
"Uh, sure," said Amy, trying to keep up with the boy's habit of talking very fast.   
  
"Okay. Here's the address to my house. Don't take him to the hospital, they're too  
dangerous," said the still-nameless boy, scribbling something on a sheet of paper. He  
handed it to Amy. "It's right outside town," said the boy before running back to the  
machine. "See ya!"  
  
Mercury sat down on the snow-covered ground a bit overwhelmed. She glanced over to  
the boy, still lying on the snow.  
  
********  
  
Darkness surrounded him. Everything around him was black. A surging pain tried to take  
control of him, but he fought it and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a hazy image of a  
blue-haired girl leaning over him. He let his eyes focus, and then attempted to sit up.   
  
"Hey! Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself!"   
  
"Huh?" He looked to his right and saw the girl, looking at him with concern.   
  
"I said, don't try to sit up."  
  
"It's okay, I'll be all right," he said as he completed the simple yet painful task of sitting up.   
  
"Are you Quatre?" asked the girl.  
  
Surprised, he looked up at her. "Um, yeah, I am. How'd you know that?"  
  
"A guy told me. He should be right back with his car," she replied.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"He didn't say, but he had a really long braid"  
  
Duo, thought Quatre. Strangely enough, at that moment Duo pulled up with the car. He  
hopped out, waved, and yelled, "I'm going to store Quatre's gundam!" He ran off.  
  
"Do you think you can walk to the car?" asked the young woman.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre managed to stand, but he needed help getting to the car. "By the  
way, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, call me Sailor Mercury," came the answer. Duo had left the keys in the  
ignition. Nervously, she put the car into drive and started to the braided boy's house.  
  
They arrived at the house without too much incident. Mercury had accidentally hit a  
garbage can, but it was pretty good for a first time. The little house was in quite a  
deserted area, very desolate and isolated. She helped Quatre out of the car and into the  
tiny dwelling.   
  
"Thank you very much for helping me," said Quatre, lying down on the couch. He was  
asleep almost instantly.  
  
Mercury shook her head, smiling. Quatre acted like this sort of thing happened every day.  
A sharp beeping noise brought her to attention. Walking into the kitchen, she answered  
the tiny beeper.   
  
"Amy?? Where the heck are you? We were all worried about you! Are you okay?" came  
the panicked voice of a hyperactive Serena.  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm kinda busy right now. I'll contact you in the morning. Bye."  
  
Mercury jogged upstairs, looking for the first aid kit. She finally found it in among a large  
jumble of manga. Don't criticize, thought Mercury, they're fighting a war. They don't  
have time for cleaning.   
  
She hurried over to Quatre, and quickly cleaned off the various cuts and slashes the glass  
had made, covering each with a Band-Aid. Removed the now-saturated sash from  
Quatre's arm, she made a proper bandage for it and then began the hardest task: the  
broken left arm.   
  
In the kitchen, she found an old wooden spoon that looked like it hadn't been used since  
the day the house was built. She took Quatre's arm, closed her eyes tight, and pushed the  
two bones back into place with a resounding crack. Ugh, she thought, and quickly  
wrapped the spoon up tight against the limb. Replacing the first aid kit in the bathroom,  
she collapsed onto a ratty old chair.   
  
Quatre woke up shortly after, and looked over at the girl Sailor Mercury. She was  
sprawled out on a chair with her eyes closed. Then, before Quatre's very eyes, she  
changed. Ordinary tennis shoes, jeans, and a blue sweatshirt replaced the knee-high boots,  
short skirt, and sleeveless top. The tiara vanished from her head. Shortly after, she stood  
and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Something's weird here, thought Quatre. He waited a moment, then slowly stood and  
ambled painfully into the kitchen. The girl was sitting at the rickety table. She looked up  
in alarm when she saw Quatre.  
  
"What the heck are you doing??", she cried. "You shouldn't be up!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said, obviously not fine at all. He plopped into a chair opposite  
from the girl.   
  
Amy looked at him quizzedly. Did he see me transform?  
  
Quatre looked up into the girl's eyes. "Um, just a minute ago, did you...I mean...I think..."  
  
Amy looked down at her hands. "Transform?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I shouldn't keep secrets from allies. My name is Amy Anderson. I'm  
also the sailor scout Sailor Mercury."  
  
Quatre extended his good arm. "And I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, the pilot of the gundam  
Sandrock."  
  
They shook hands. Then Quatre began to laugh.   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's just kinda funny, being formally introduced in Duo's pigsty of a house to a magical  
girl when I've just come this close to death."  
  
Amy stared at him. Then she began to giggle too. "You're right, it is funny."  
  
Just as the laughter was subsiding, they heard the door slam. A stone-faced boy walked  
into the kitchen. "Hi Quatre," he said as he casually pulled out his gun and pointed it at  
Amy's head. Amy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Put the gun away, Heero. She's a friend."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She's a sailor scout. She saved me from the battle."  
  
Heero shrugged and put his gun back. "Was your mission successful?"  
  
"Yes. All mobile suits and dolls were destroyed."  
  
"Where's Duo?"  
  
"He should be back in a minute. I think he's storing my Gundam."  
  
Duo just happened to walk in that moment. He strolled into the kitchen, saw Quatre, and  
immediately broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" said Quatre.  
  
"You look like a sacrifice to the god of Band-Aids!"  
  
It was true. Every one of Quatre's cuts and scrapes had been covered with a neon-colored  
Band-Aid. It had taken 3 whole boxes.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I was worried about him," said Amy indignantly.  
  
"Hey, Duo, what time is it?" said Quatre, trying to change the subject.  
  
Duo looked at his watch. "About 1:30 in the morning."  
  
Quatre looked up at Amy. "Why don't you take the couch and try to get some sleep?"  
  
"Where will you sleep?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "The floor, probably."  
  
"No, Quatre. I can't do that. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"I'll be fine on the floor, Amy. You're the guest, you get the couch."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hey, let's not argue about it. I doubt anyone is going to get any sleep tonight anyway.  
Let's all go watch some TV," said Duo.  
  
Everyone agreed to that. The four of them went to the living room. Duo turned on the  
old black-and-white TV, and after some minor cursing and banging, succeeded in getting a  
channel.  
  
"Wow, this is an old one," said Duo.  
  
"No kidding. This was a late movie back in my time," said Amy.  
  
The three pilots turned their heads to Amy. "YOUR time?"  
  
Amy's face turned red. Uh oh, she thought. "Um, well, I'm kind of from the year 2000  
AD. I time-traveled here with 4 other girls to help you guys."  
  
Duo fell off the couch. No one spoke. Everyone seemed to forget what was just said and  
watched the late late movie: The Slimy Demon That Ate Pop-Tarts. Then, just at the end  
of the movie, the screen went static and a man's voice was heard.   
  
"At this time, 3:46 a.m. on January 2nd, AC 196, that I, Deisaki Starburst, am declaring  
war on the World Nation and Crystal Tokyo. If I do not receive a surrender before this  
time tomorrow, I will commence my attack."  
  
"What??" exclaimed Duo and Quatre at the same time. Heero remained motionless.   
  
"We're being attacked and our enemy's name is Starburst? What the heck is that? You  
can't be attacked by a guy with candy for his name!" ranted Duo.  
  
"Calm down, Duo. We'll find the other guys and figure out a plan," said Heero, standing  
up.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Hooray! It's really, really long and it took forever to write, but I finished  
it! Yea for me!! Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Please send reviews, thoughts,  
ideas, raves, rants, praises, flames, or large amounts of money to me at  
bluechibimercury@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	2. The Appearance of the Enemy

Across the Ages by ChibiMercury  
  
Part 2: The Appearance of the Enemy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for your great reviews of this fic! I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter just as much! Thank you again, and enjoy! Oh yeah, I promise the Sailor Scouts will start making more appearances in the future!  
  
Intro: Okay, here's the recap so you're all caught up. The Sailor Scouts are in the year AC 195 with the G-boys. Amy is at Heero and Duo's house with an injured Quatre. Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, are with Neo-Queen Serenity and Rini in their palace. We don't know where Trowa and Wufei are at the moment. They have just heard the declaration of war against Crystal Tokyo by their enemy, Deisaki Starburst.   
  
At the palace...  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Rini.  
  
"It's all right. We'll figure out something," said Raye, trying to comfort the hysterical Rini.  
  
"We've got to figure out how to beat this guy. Pluto said he had strange powers besides all of his military power," said Mina.  
  
"Okay, we will, but can we get something to eat first?"  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
*******  
  
"Great, just great. We get over with a one-year war, and just when we think we're gonna get a little break, this guy shows up," complained Duo.  
  
"Calm down, Duo. This guy has to have a weakness. I mean, all he has are some of OZ's old bases, right?" said Heero.  
  
"No. He has much more than that. That's why Sailor Pluto sent us to the future. If this was just a military battle, she would have left it to you guys," explained Amy.  
  
"What else could he have?" asked Heero.  
  
"He has dark powers. Magical powers that could destroy this entire city if left alone. Quatre, remember out in the battle, when you were fighting those other mobile suits, how many people do you think there were?"  
  
"Um, I don't know, there were a lot of suits, why?"  
  
"There were no pilots."  
  
"What??" Duo and Quatre both stood up. "What do you mean, Amy? Those weren't  
dolls, they were suits. They needed pilots," said Duo.  
  
"No, Starburst controlled them with his power. He doesn't need any followers to carry out his plan. He can do it all himself. That's why he's so dangerous," said Amy.  
  
"How do you know?" Duo asked.  
  
"My sailor uniform comes with a VR visor that I can use to analyze enemies with. That's how I found out some information in Quatre's battle."  
  
"Whoa, this is weird. Don't you think so, Heero?" asked Duo to the other pilot still seated on the couch.  
  
"......" Heero didn't respond.  
  
"Well, now that we've pulled off an all-nighter and it's morning, how about we find those friends of yours, miss?" suggested Duo.   
  
"Good idea, but shouldn't we take the other two pilots you were talking about with us?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna try to find them. They should be nearby. I'll be back later," said the braided pilot, walking out the door.  
  
"What were their names again?" asked Amy to the remaining two boys.  
  
"Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang."  
  
*******  
  
Trowa sat in the hotel room on the bed, watching TV. Well, this certainly is boring, he thought. He looked over on the other bed and saw his comrade meditating. He's been sitting there for almost 4 hours, thought Trowa. I have to wake him up. He stood and walked over to the other bed.  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Huh? What do you want? What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost noon," said Trowa. "We should find the others."  
  
"Ah, they're fine. Did you see that announcement on the TV last night?"  
  
"Yes. I couldn't sleep either. Weird guy."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go look for the others. We need to talk with them. Stay here in case they show up," said the Chinese pilot, standing.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wufei walked out the door, and Trowa turned his attention back to the TV. After  
discovering that all that was on were Jerry Springer episodes from who-knows-when and some PBS programming, he decided to take a nap.  
  
Trowa later woke to the noise of a door shutting. "Wufei?" said Trowa drowsily. "Is that you?"  
  
"No, angel. It's not Wufei."  
  
Trowa didn't recognize the woman's voice. "Who are you?" The woman was still out of sight. "What do you want?"  
  
"Only some information, darling. Tell me what I want to know and I won't hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, right. I've heard that one before. Come on out and show yourself," said Trowa.  
  
"Fine." The woman stepped into Trowa's sight. She was tall with long, light brown hair. She wore an everyday outfit, one that a business woman might wear. "I'm not armed," she said when she looked at the inquiring eyes of the pilot.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I want to know where those girls are. We know they're here in the future as well, and we need their location."  
  
Trowa was confused. "What girls? Who's we?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. It's useless. You know very well which girls I'm talking about. The five of them. Where are they?" The woman was getting angry.  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't know. I don't know why I would know. Now, please leave my room," the pilot said sharply.  
  
"Why you little..." The woman jumped at him, knocking Trowa to the ground. "Tell me!"  
  
"I don't know!" yelled Trowa. He stood up, ready to defend himself.  
  
The woman attacked him, landing numerous punches on Trowa's head and stomach. Trowa spun around and kicked the woman down.   
  
Scrambling to her feet, she started to scream. "I'll kill you, then! If you won't tell me, I'll kill you!"   
  
"Then go ahead. Try, because I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
The woman took a small can from her belt and sprayed it into the air, covering her nose. Trowa tried to cover up his face, but it was too late. He felt light-headed, and saw multiple images of the woman in front of him. She moved towards him, punching and kicking him, infuriated. Trowa couldn't react to block the blows. He fell to the floor.  
  
"That's probably enough," the woman said, getting her emotions under control. "Hmmm, I didn't even tell him my name." The woman smiled evilly. She took a piece of paper from the hotel note pad and wrote her name, Aria Storme, on it. She let the paper float down onto the unconscious boy's body. She laughed and started toward the door. "I'll see you again, angel. The Storme's fury will continue."  
  
*******  
  
Duo walked along the city streets, looking for his other two comrades. Suddenly, about a block away, he saw Quatre, Heero, and Amy crossing the street.   
  
"Hey! You guys! Wait up a second!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero and the others turned at the sound of his voice. Geez, he's annoying, thought Heero. He's not even trying to keep a low profile.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Duo.  
  
"We decided to come help you look for Trowa and Wufei," said Quatre.   
  
"Yeah, good idea. Okay, split up and search the city. Come back here in two hours if you haven't found anything," said Duo. "Let's go!"  
  
One hour later, Quatre was still walking around. He stopped when he came to a hotel. The Club Royale. Sure doesn't look royal, thought Quatre, looking at the old shabby hotel. I wonder if Trowa and Wufei rented a room. He walked inside, stopping at the check-in desk. The clerk set down his ham and cheese sandwich.   
  
"Yeah? What can I do for ya?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like to know if a Trowa Barton and a Wufei Chang are staying here, please," asked Quatre.  
  
After looking in a small book, the clerk nodded and said, "Yeah. They're in room 213."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Quatre walked down the dimly lit corridor. "209, 211, here we go, 213. The door was slighty open. "Wufei? Trowa? Are you here?"  
  
Upon hearing no response, Quatre opened the door and saw a sight he wasn't expecting. The room was trashed. Old magazines were scattered and torn all over the floor. The window was open, and the tattered curtains flailed around wildly. On the floor, sprawled on his stomach, lay his friend Trowa.   
  
"Trowa! What happened? Wake up, Trowa!"  
  
Quatre rolled Trowa onto his back, trying to ignore the pain in his left arm. The pilot's eyes were closed.   
  
Could he be..no, he couldn't be..could he? thought Quatre. He stood and watched his fallen friend. Finally, he saw the pilot's chest slowly rising and falling. Relieved, he kept trying to wake him up.   
  
"What the heck happened here?" Quatre wondered out loud. He searched around the  
floor and found the answer he was looking for. A small, unlabeled can was laying on the floor. Quatre picked it up and discovered it was empty. I've got to find some of the others, he thought. Then, he noticed the small piece of paper laying next to his friend. He looked at it.   
  
"Aria Storme," he read. "Is that the name of the person who did this?" He took the note pad and wrote a short message on it, in case Trowa woke up. He set it on Trowa's chest, so he'd be sure to see it. He then walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly open. He walked out onto the street, looking around. Finally, he saw Amy walking.   
  
"Amy! Come over here! It's me!" he yelled.  
  
Amy turned and saw Quatre. She waved and ran over. "Quatre! What's going on?"  
  
"Come with me." Quatre dragged Amy back into the hotel, past the clerk, and to room 213. "Trowa's been beat up."  
  
"What? By who?"  
  
"I don't know. They drugged him with some kind of spray and left him on the floor."  
  
They walked into the room and Amy saw the mess and the boy on the floor. He was still out.   
  
"Is he all right?" Amy asked.  
  
"I think so, somebody must have jumped him," said Quatre, taking the paper off Trowa's chest. "We need to wake him up. The others are expecting us in a half hour."  
  
Quatre and Amy tried everything to get the Heavyarms pilot awake. Finally, after being splashed with cold water for about third time, Trowa groaned and moved a little.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Trowa's eyes opened and he saw two figures bent over him. One he knew was Quatre, but the other, the girl with blue hair, he didn't know. He sat up. "Who are you?" he asked to the girl.  
  
"I'm Amy. Can you stand up?"  
  
"I think so." He stood up shakily, still woozy from the drugs.  
  
Quatre and Amy helped Trowa out the door and to the lobby. Quatre put some money on the counter. "Room 213 is checking out," he said.   
  
"Okay," said the clerk. "Thanks for staying." The clerk seemed oblivious to the fact that Trowa had been beat up.  
  
"We'd better get back to the meeting place, Quatre," said Amy.  
  
*******  
  
Duo stood impatiently on the corner. "Where in the heck are they? The God of Death doesn't like to be kept waiting!"  
  
"Shut up, Duo. We're right here," said a familiar voice from behind him. Duo turned around to see Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! Nice to see ya! Where's Trowa?" asked the braided boy.  
  
"I left him back at that cheap hotel. It got late last night on our way back from the supply base, so we got a room for the night," said Wufei.  
  
"Well, let's go get him!" said Duo excitedly. "I want to find out what's going on here."  
  
"Hold on, Duo. We need to wait for Quatre and Amy to get here," said Heero.  
  
"Amy? Who's that?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Oh, a girl who showed up last night and helped Quatre get to my place," answered Duo.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
*******  
  
"Okay, you guys, I just talked to Amy on the communicator. She said that she's rounding up this group of guys, she said they're pilots, and they're coming here later," said Serena.  
  
"Are they cute?" asked Lita, unable to withhold the question.  
  
"I don't know, she didn't say. They couldn't be cuter than my Darien!" exclaimed the pig-tailed girl.  
  
"I believe Amy was referring to the Gundam pilots, a group of five elite soldiers who pilot machines in battle," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"The future sure is strange..." said Mina.  
  
*******  
  
As Wufei was yelling about the dishonor of being helped by a woman, Duo spotted Amy and Quatre helping Trowa reach the meeting place. "Hey, Q-man! Amy! Trowa! What the heck happened to you?"  
  
Wufei turned to the trio walking towards them. "Trowa?"  
  
As they reached the corner where Duo and the others where waiting, Quatre and Amy explained their part of the story. After they got done, Trowa told his half.   
  
"I was taking a nap right after Wufei left, and when I woke up, I heard a door shut. A woman was there. She kept asking me for information about five girls who were "in the future", as she put it. I told her I didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about, that she must have the wrong guy. She attacked me and sprayed something into the air. Then I blacked out until Quatre and Amy found me."  
  
"Did you get her name, or a description?" asked Heero.  
  
"Umm...she was pretty tall, she had brown hair," said Trowa, trying to remember.  
  
"Her name was Aria Storme," Quatre pitched in. "She left her name on a piece of paper."  
  
"So, is she on the side of this candy-fruit guy?" asked Duo.  
  
"I would assume so, Duo," said Heero. "But right now, we need to get to that palace to find out what's going on."  
  
"Trowa, will you be okay? Some of those cuts need bandages," said Amy.  
  
"No, Trowa, don't let her near the Band-Aids!" yelled Quatre, in mock horror.  
  
Amy walked over and gave Quatre a good slap across the face.  
  
Later...  
  
"Is this the place?" asked Duo. "It's huge!"  
  
"I guess so. Knock on the door," said Amy.  
  
The door opened, and a tall, slim, pink-haired girl greeted them. "Hi! You must be the pilots! Hey Amy!"  
  
"Hi Rini! I haven't seen you for a while."  
  
Duo turned to the others and said softly, "Do all the girls we're meeting have to have weird hair?"  
  
"Look in a mirror sometime, Shinigami."  
  
"Oh, look who's talking, Bang Boy!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you. I'm the only one with normal hair here, so just drop it."  
  
"If only you had a normal personality to match!"  
  
"Omae o korasu."  
  
"Hey, I think my hair is normal! Just because it's blonde and it makes me look 12 years old doesn't matter..."  
  
"Hey, what about Mr. Ponytail over there? Doesn't he wanna join in this discussion?"  
  
"Such dishonor."  
  
"Hey, you guys, come on in!" yelled Amy from the doorway.  
  
The G-boys walked through the doorway into the main entry hall. "Follow me," said Rini.  
  
They followed her through a maze of corridors until, finally, they reached the throne room.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood to greet them. "Welcome, Gundam pilots. I'm so glad you could come and help us with our cause. You see, we need your help very badly."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well, this battle isn't exactly what the Sailor Scouts are used to handling. That's why we need you. You are used to military forces and strategies. Will you help us?"  
  
The G-boys got into a circle. "I think we should," said Duo. "It couldn't hurt."  
  
"I agree with Duo."  
  
"Count me in too."  
  
Heero and Wufei remained silent. "We're going to help a bunch of...women??" said Wufei in disbelief. "Chang Wufei does not help weak women!"  
  
"Wufei, these women are anything BUT weak. They're strong, like us. Let's help them," said Quatre.  
  
"Anyway, it's 3 against 2, so we win!" said Duo. "Okay, we'll help you girls, but can we have uniforms, too?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because girls say we look really cute when we're in uniform," said Duo.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
The queen smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Now, I need to explain the situation. This enemy is extremely powerful and skilled. He uses a combination of black magic and military force. I'd try to stop him myself, but my scepter has gone missing..."  
  
"Don't worry, your majesty, we'll kick this guy's butt and find your scepter," said Lita.  
  
"First, you should rest. I'll get you all a few rooms so you can rest up," said Rini from the door.  
  
"Good idea, Rini. You should stay for a while, maybe a month to be safe," said the queen.  
  
The Gundam pilots looked at each other. Then they looked at Quatre's broken arm and Trowa. "Yep, I think you're right," said Duo. "We'll stay."  
  
One month later...   
  
The G-boys and the scouts took off from the palace to the pilots' secret base. Quatre's arm had healed, and Trowa had recovered from his  
encounter with Aria Storme.   
  
"Wow! Are these your Gundams?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yep. Going from left to right, that's Wing Zero, Altron, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and mine, I call it Shinigami."  
  
"I've never seen machines this size in 2000. These Gundams are as big as the skyscrapers in Tokyo!"  
  
"Let's go outside for a minute. We've got to get our Gundams fixed up later, so are you girls going back to the palace?" asked Duo.  
  
"Maybe. We might walk around downtown for a while."  
  
"Okay. We might as well take a walk while nothing's going on to catch up on the  
situation," said Duo, even though it was obvious that he wanted to flirt with the scouts.  
  
"We can get updated on the mission, but then we need to get to work," said Heero.  
  
"Okay." Everyone agreed, except Wufei, he was still edgy about the girls, especially Raye.  
  
They decided to walk through a wooded area near the base's location. As the scouts were introducing themselves and meeting the pilots, Heero felt like they were being watched. He looked around, but upon seeing no one, he turned his attention to his new allies. Suddenly, he felt a small, sharp pain in his back. He turned his head to see a woman smiling at him with a dart gun in her hand. He reached for his gun, which he always had handy, but the drug was already kicking in. He couldn't focus on the girl, but took several shots at  
her anyway. The others turned around when they heard the shots and ran back. The gun dropped from Heero's hand and he fell into the dirt, unconscious or dead, they didn't know. As Duo grabbed his gun and tried to shoot the kidnapper, she vanished into the forest, taking the Zero pilot with her.   
  
"Who in the heck..." wondered Duo out loud.  
  
"That's her! That was the woman who jumped me!" said Trowa.  
  
"Let's go back to the base," said Wufei. "She's too far away to catch."  
  
The remaining four pilots and the scouts reentered the hidden base. "Great. Today just keeps getting better and better. What are we gonna do?" complained Duo.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre spoke up. "Uh oh, bad news, enemy mobile suits and dolls, headed for the city!"  
  
End of Part 2  
  
Author's note: Hooray for me writing another part! I guess if you read the second chapter you must like the fanfic, huh? If not, please send comments, suggestions, flames, ideas, and winning lottery numbers to me via e-mail: bluechibimercury@hotmail.com  
  



	3. The Battles Begin

Across The Ages by Mercury84  
  
Part 3: The Battles Begin  
  
Intro: Once again, here's the recap. It's becoming kind of a routine thing.  
Anyway, the Sailor Scouts are at the secret base of the G-boys. Heero has just  
been kidnapped, but they don't know if he is dead or alive. The kidnapper was Aria Storme. Quatre has just told the others of the enemy mobile suits headed  
for them.  
  
"What?? Enemy troops NOW? Somebody up there hates me!" yelled Duo.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Trowa. "From the size of those troops, it'd be  
stupid for just four of us to take them on."  
  
"I know, Trowa. We need a fifth pilot, otherwise we don't stand a chance!" said  
Quatre, looking at the screen worriedly. "Geez, even five pilots wouldn't be  
enough! These troops are massive! Hey girls, do you think you can help with  
your special powers?"  
  
"Uh, sure, I think so. We've never done any thing like this before, though,"  
said Lita.  
  
"It's worth a shot," said Quatre. "But we still need a fifth pilot. We need to  
hurry!"  
  
Suddenly, Raye spoke up. She'd been silent most of the time, staring at Wufei.  
"Amy! Why don't you pilot Heero's Gundam?"  
  
"What? That's insane! I couldn't possibly handle that machine!" exclaimed Amy  
in shock.  
  
"Sure you could. You're the only one of us who knows how to use computers and  
electronics. You're an expert at them!"  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Are you guys sure? It's dangerous," said Quatre.  
  
"We're gonna hafta try it, you guys. The troops are almost here! Are you good  
with computers, Amy?" asked Duo.  
  
"She's a genius!" said Serena enthusiastically.  
  
"Come with me, then, miss. I've piloted Heero's suit before," said Trowa. "I'm  
just going to show you the basics. That button and lever operate the beam  
cannon. That one works the beam saber. And if all else fails, just lead them  
to us and we'll take care of them."  
  
"Okay," said Amy nervously, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," said Duo quietly. "We're putting a girl  
with no experience into a massive machine to fight in the worst battle we've  
faced. And I thought that stuff only happened in movies."   
  
"They're here!" yelled Wufei, who, like the others, was in his Gundam.  
  
Trowa helped Amy get strapped in, after telling her a few more things, and  
jumped into his Gundam. "Let's go!"  
  
The Gundams stepped out of the base, with the four remaining girls running  
behind them. They saw the gigantic amount of machines coming towards them. The  
four pilots set to work immediately, with Amy cautiously trying out the parts of  
the Gundam.   
  
*******  
  
"Okay, girls, let's help them out," said Raye. "Transform!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" yelled Sailor Mars, sending rings of fire at the  
approaching troops. Duo used his Gundam to destroy the stunned mobile suits.  
  
The four scouts used their different powers, trying to help out their pilot  
friends.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus momentarily caught a few mobile suits  
in the chain, and Trowa destroyed them before they broke free.  
  
"Ya know, it would help if we had Amy's bubble attack to fog things up," mentioned Sailor Moon.  
  
"I know, I wish she could be in two places at once!" said Mars.   
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, Amy was getting the hang of Wing Zero. She took out a couple of  
suits, and saw Quatre on the comm link.  
  
"Everything okay?" asked the blond boy.  
  
"Sure. How's the battle going?"  
  
"Well, we've destroyed about 20% of the enemy."  
  
Only 20%? Amy thought to herself.   
  
Quatre's face disappeared from the screen. As Amy returned to the situation at  
hand, she started to feel a strange sort of power in the back of her mind.   
  
Huh? What's happening?   
  
She felt as if she was losing control. Everything was yellow, all around her.   
  
What is this? It wants to control me, I feel it. It can't control me. I don't understand...  
  
Amy fought the unfamiliar force, but she finally gave in. The Wing Zero took  
over. Amy's eyes slowly opened, but only about halfway. She had no feeling of  
what she was doing at all. She only had one thought.   
  
I must destroy my enemy.   
  
She lashed out at the troops, destroying bunches of them with the beam cannon.   
  
I don't need the others. I can kill them all by myself. They're my enemies as  
well.  
  
Shinigami took out a line of mobile dolls, and then flew over to a new position.  
"Whoa, look at Amy!" yelled Duo.   
  
"It's the Zero system, Duo! It's taken over her mind. She'll see you as her  
enemy!" yelled Quatre. 60% of the troops had been destroyed.   
  
In the cockpit of Wing Zero, Quatre appeared on the comm-link. "Amy? Listen to  
me. The Zero system will make you see us as your enemy! You have to fight it!"  
  
"Shut up, Quatre. I'm in control. I know what I'm doing," said Amy, her voice  
completely flat, much different from the high-pitched voice she usually had.  
"Get out of my way, or I'll kill you."  
  
"Amy, that's not you talking. That's the Zero system. You've got to get  
control."  
  
"Quatre! You've gotta stop her before she goes insane!" yelled Duo.  
  
Voices in Amy's head were screaming out different orders.   
  
"Kill them all!" said one.   
  
"No, they're your friends!" said another.   
  
"Kill them if they get in your way!" screamed another.   
  
Amy saw Quatre's pleading face on the comm-link. She really did care for him a  
lot.   
  
"He doesn't care about you!" yelled a voice. "Has he ever told you he did?"   
  
"No, he does care, he's just shy!" yelled the opposing voice.   
  
Amy was between sanity and insanity. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the  
mobile suits attacked the now-still Wing Zero from behind. A beam cannon hit  
her hard, and she turned to destroy it. She was back to her crazed self. Most  
of the suits were attacking her.   
  
"Amy! Look at me! You've got to get control!" yelled Quatre.  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't need you or anyone else. Get away!" screamed Amy.  
  
Quatre's mind was racing. He was thinking to himself.   
  
Amy isn't capable of fighting at Wing Zero's level. I've got to stop her or the  
Zero could kill her. But how?  
  
He reached a conclusion. Sandrock flew towards Wing Zero to try and restrain  
her. As she drew the beam saber back to strike Quatre, he reacted and used the  
machine's arm to hold back the saber. Amy jumped back and flew at Quatre again.  
This time she veered off at the last minute and flew towards Duo, who was still  
carrying on the battle with Trowa and Wufei. Quatre started to go after her,  
but was stopped by approaching mobile suits. As he turned to destroy them, Amy  
turned back around and struck the Sandrock from behind with the saber. Quatre  
sliced the mobile suits and turned towards Amy, sparks flying from the right  
side of his Gundam, where he'd been hit. He winced in pain, but called out to  
Amy anyway.   
  
"Amy! This is totally wrong! I'm not your enemy! This isn't like you!"   
  
Amy once again looked at Quatre. She was tired and hurt. She wasn't used to  
mobile suit battle. Normal battle, with her attacks, sure. But not this kind  
of fighting. Quatre looked at her seriously.   
  
"Amy, you've got to fight the system!"  
  
Quatre's words, his pleading eyes, and her care for him brought Amy back to  
sanity. But, it was too much for her to handle at a time. She slumped over,  
out cold, accidentally turning off the comm. link. Wing Zero shut down, with  
the suits still attacking it.  
  
Quatre's screen in Sandrock went black. "Amy? Amy?!" There were only 20% of  
the troops left. "You guys! Something happened to Amy! We've got to finish  
this battle!"  
  
All the pilots were hurt from the battle. But, it had been made a lot easier  
with the Sailor Scouts' help. As Shinigami took out the last few mobile suits  
surrounding Zero, Quatre jumped out of Sandrock, ignoring his injuries. He ran  
over to the slumped-over mobile suit. The other pilots followed. Quatre pushed  
the button to open the cockpit from the outside, but the hatch only opened about  
a quarter of the way.   
  
Quatre tried to see in through the slot. "Amy? Amy, are you all right? Are  
you there?" Quatre faced the other pilots. "I need to get the hatch open, but  
the manual release in on the inside."  
  
"Well, then, I guess you're getting in there and opening the door," said the God  
of Death, crossing his arms with a smile.  
  
Quatre gave Duo a look and then attempted to squeeze his head and an arm through  
the opening. He could see Amy, who was unconscious, and still buckled in. He  
could also see the release switch he was looking for. It was, unfortunately,  
just out of his reach. Quatre stretched his arm as far as he could, then tried  
again to get through the small slot. Finally, he reached it, and the hatch  
opened with a jolt.  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Quatre as he fell into the cockpit into Amy's lap.   
  
Amy woke with a start, wondering why there was a boy sitting on her.  
  
"Quatre? What are you doing?" asked Amy, still a little confused.  
  
"Sorry, Amy," said Quatre, his face turning red. "The hatch got stuck and I had  
to open it from the inside and..."  
  
"It's all right," said Amy. "What happened? I've got the worst headache. It  
was the weirdest thing, everything went yellow and there were voices in my head  
screaming at me..."  
  
"It was the Zero system," explained Duo. "It's a device used in mobile suits  
that can enhance a soldier's abilities. But, if the person isn't totally set on  
the mission and isn't a perfect soldier, then the system makes them go crazy.  
I've tried it, and so have the rest of us. Quatre actually mastered it, but he  
doesn't use it much." Duo smiled wickedly. "Ya know, Quatre, you and Amy look  
so cute like that."  
  
Quatre didn't realize that he was still seated on the scout's lap. His face  
turned beet red again as he apologized and climbed out onto the hatch. Amy  
unbuckled her safety belt and tried to climb out as well, but discovered there  
was a terrible pain in her left side. She couldn't even move without sending a  
river of fire through her body.  
  
"Ouch! Quatre, I can't get out of here!"  
  
"Are you hurt, Amy?"  
  
"Of course she's hurt. She's never piloted a mobile suit in her life and you  
just put her through a crash course," said Duo.  
  
Quatre reached into the mobile suit and helped Amy out onto the hatch. He used  
the pulley that was usually used to get into Wing Zero to lower himself and Amy  
down to the ground. It was still winter, and the wind blew savagely across the  
battleground. The Sailor Scouts had finally caught up with the gigantic  
machines and saw three of the boys standing in the wind while the fourth one  
helped Amy sit on the ground.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Jupiter. "Did Amy get hurt? Who's helping her?"  
  
"It's Quatre. C'mon guys, we need to get over there," said Venus.  
  
The scouts hurried over and saw Amy seated on the snow, leaning against Quatre,  
who was ordering Duo to give Amy his coat. Duo obliged and handed the coat to  
Quatre, who wrapped it around Amy's shoulders.  
  
"Amy? Are you all right?" asked Sailor Moon worriedly.  
  
Amy smiled at her friends. "Sure. I'll be fine."  
  
"Geez, she's just as bad as Quatre!" said Duo jokingly.  
  
"Let's get back to the base. It's cold out here," said Trowa.  
  
"Can one of you guys help me walk back to the base?" asked Amy politely.  
  
"No way, you're not walking, not until we know what's wrong. I'm carrying you  
back to the base," said Quatre.  
  
Amy laughed. "No, really, I can manage."  
  
"No dice, you're getting carried whether you like it or not," said Quatre, his  
eyes joking. "After all, you took such good care of me when I was hurt. Maybe  
you just need a Band-Aid or twenty."  
  
Amy laughed again. "All right, you can carry me."  
  
Sailor Moon giggled and looked at the other scouts. They were all smiling, too.  
  
Back at the base, Quatre set Amy down on a bed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think the question is, are you all right after carrying me all that way back  
here?" asked Amy, smiling.  
  
"Of course. You need to be checked over for injuries."  
  
"We'll take care of that, thank you," said Serena. "Go on, get outta here."  
  
Quatre's face turned red as he backed out of the room. He walked out to the  
main garage, where the pilots were drinking coffee. It was around midnight.  
They had already taken care of most of their wounds, and Trowa was just  
finishing wrapping a broken wrist belonging to Duo.  
  
"How's your girlfriend, Quatre?" asked Duo.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, Duo. I was just helping her. I don't know how she  
is, the girls are taking care of her." Quatre sat on a bench.  
  
"Yeah, right. You guys are 'just friends'. I've heard that before. You like  
her, and you know it."  
  
"No, I only like her as a friend, Duo."  
  
"Uh huh, sure."  
  
Quatre was starting to get annoyed. He stood to face Duo. "Listen Duo, I don't  
---" Quatre winced and dropped onto his knees, clutching his side.  
  
"Hey, are you okay, Q-man?" asked Duo, going over to Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Amy hit me with the saber when she was out of it."  
  
"You're not fine. Move your hands."  
  
Quatre obliged, and Duo said, "See? It's bleeding. I'm getting a bandage."   
  
When Duo came back with the bandage, Quatre tried to take it from him. "I can  
take care of it, Duo."  
  
"Shut up and let me help, Quatre." Duo proceeded to wrap up his comrade's side,  
but stopped when Quatre groaned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That hurts like heck, Duo. What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just putting this bandage on. Does this hurt?" Duo lightly  
touched a spot above the wound. Quatre drew in his breath sharply. "I think  
you've got some broken ribs, pal."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the blond pilot.  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Geez, I can't believe  
you sometimes. You carried a girl all the way back here when you knew you had  
an injury like that. For a guy as smart as you, you can really do some stupid  
stuff." Duo wrapped Quatre's side up and tried to lean back on his hands,  
forgetting about his broken wrist momentarily. Pain shot through his arm,  
causing him to curse and stand up.   
  
"I'm going to see if Amy's all right," said Quatre, standing up slowly.  
"Thanks, Duo."  
  
"No problem, Q-man."  
  
Quatre slowly walked back to the room where Amy was. He knocked lightly on the  
door. A voice from inside the room told him to come in. Quatre opened the  
door, and saw Amy asleep on the bed, and likewise were Raye, Mina, and Serena.  
Lita sat in a chair by Amy's bed.  
  
"Hey, Quatre. What happened to you?"  
  
Quatre realized that his shirt was still unbuttoned from getting his injury  
treated. He blushed and started to button it up. "Um, Amy did it with the  
mobile suit."  
  
"Huh?" asked Lita, her eyes questioning.  
  
"It's complicated," said Quatre, lowering himself into a chair. "The Gundam  
that Amy used had a system in it that makes a soldier a better pilot, but if a  
person isn't experienced enough or not mentally strong enough, it makes the  
person go insane. Amy went crazy and hit me with a beam saber before we got her  
calmed down."  
  
"Amy? Insane? How come she didn't tell us?"  
  
"She might still be in shock. I don't think she fully understands what happened  
yet. Anyway, is she okay?"  
  
"Well," Lita started, "we know she's got a sprained wrist, some bruised ribs,  
and a lot of cuts and bruises."  
  
"Geez, I feel terrible about this. I shouldn't have asked her to pilot that  
machine."  
  
"Don't feel bad, Quatre. She said it was fun getting to try out one of those  
suits."  
  
"She did?"  
  
Amy stirred from her sleep. She looked across the room and saw Quatre.  
"Quatre! When did you get here?"  
  
"Just a minute ago. How are you?"  
  
"I've been better," said Amy with a smile. "Oh my gosh! Are you all right?  
I'm so sorry for what happened out there. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"It's all right, Amy. I'm fine. Just a couple broken ribs. You did really  
well with that suit, for a first time." Quatre looked at the floor, recalling  
the memory of blowing up the space colony with Wing Zero.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Amy.   
  
"It's nothing," said Quatre politely. "Anyway," he said, changing the subject  
"we're probably going to stay here for a while to recover before we go to find  
Heero. Amy, I had a better idea. Since you seem to understand the gundams  
pretty well, I think you could pilot my gundam, and I could use Heero's gundam.  
Mine doesn't have the Zero system in it."  
  
"Really? Are you serious?"   
  
"Sure," said the Sandrock pilot. "As soon as you're a little better, I'll show  
you how to use it. It's less complicated than Heero's. I'll leave you alone so  
you can get some rest."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Quatre," said Amy.   
  
As Quatre shut the door to the room, Lita turned to her friend Amy. "So, you  
and Quatre are getting pretty serious, huh?"  
  
"What? What do you mean by that? We're just friends," said Amy hurriedly.  
  
"Come on, Amy. You rescued him from a battle, you helped him find Trowa, he got  
you out of that suit, he carried you back here. You like him a lot, and I bet  
he likes you too," said Lita, winking at Amy.  
  
"I'm not saying anything. Quatre is a nice guy, but I couldn't possibly be his  
girlfriend. We're from the past, and we have to go back after we defeat our  
enemy. Besides, I already have Greg."  
  
"Think about it, Amy. We live in the future, too. The Sailor Mercury of the  
future is just the same as the Amy of the year 2000. Greg isn't going to be  
around in AC 195, so what could it hurt to have a boyfriend lined up for the  
future?" asked Lita.  
  
"I'm just confused, Lita. I'm going to sleep. You should get some sleep, too.  
It's almost 1:30. Thanks for staying awake, though."  
  
Lita nodded and fell asleep in the chair beside Amy, who was having trouble  
sleeping.   
  
Something is wrong, thought Amy. Something big is coming, and dangerous.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
Author's note: Hello again! Thank you for reading! Please remember to send  
all suggestions, plans, ideas, submissions, comments, remarks, observations  
notes, and Chinese good luck charms to me at bluechibimercury@hotmail.com   



	4. Incognito (Unseen)

Across the Ages   
by ChibiMercury bluechibimercury@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to the reviewing readers for your support of this story! You've inspired me to write another chapter! Also, there seems to be a growing movement for some more romance in this story besides Amy and Quatre. I'll see what I can do. ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.   
  
Chapter 4: Incognito  
  
The morning after the attack, four of the Sailor Scouts and the four remaining pilots came to the kitchen to rummage for food. It was painfully obvious that no one had slept very well.   
  
"Well, it's times like these that I'm proud of my name and what it's brought to me," spoke Duo.  
  
The seven people looked at each other, confused. "What do you mean, Duo?" came a voice.  
  
"Maxwell House!" exclaimed Duo, laughing at his own joke as he held a can of coffee high above his head.  
  
Quatre and the Sailors smiled at the antics of their braided friend. Mina started to laugh along too. Trowa and Wufei continued looking for food.   
  
A little later that morning, Quatre found himself wandering down the hallway to where Amy was. He stopped and knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in!" came the invitation.  
  
Quatre walked over to Amy's bedside. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better," Amy responded. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course. I came here to apologize."  
  
Amy's quizzical eyes met Quatre's. "For what?"  
  
"For putting you into the battle. And for making you pilot Wing Zero. I don't know why I didn't think of letting you pilot my suit instead, it must of been...I don't know..." Quatre's voice began to fade.  
  
"Because it was the breaking moment of a battle. You didn't have time to rationalize or plan for anything. And that's why I'm not angry at all with you. I understand what battles are like," said Amy, looking at her troubled friend.  
  
"Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem at all. I actually thought it was kind of fun, piloting a giant robot. It must have taken you years to learn to pilot it correctly," replied Amy, changing the subject.  
  
Quatre smiled and soon the two were talking about friends, family, and how their lives had been changed by their respective duties. They talked for hours until, to their surprise, Wufei opened the door.   
  
"Hey you guys. We've got some dinner," spoke Wufei.  
  
"Really? From where?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Duo discovered some money in Heero's jacket, and being his unmoralistic self, went out and got some fast food."  
  
Quatre sighed and looked over to Amy. "Do you want your food here, or over in the kitchen?"  
  
Amy began to sit up. "I'd love to get out of this room for a while."  
  
Quatre was surprised when Amy only needed minor assistence walking down the hallway to the kitchen. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Being a magical girl, I naturally heal slightly faster than normal," came the response to Quatre's hidden question. "But that's just normal for me and the other girls. Now, Sailor Saturn, she has the ability to heal wounds instantly. You see, every Scout has her own special ability."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"I have a miniature computer to calculate battle data and find hidden doorways. I'm what you might call the brains of the group, but I hate being called that."  
  
"What about the other girls? What are their specialties?" Quatre pressed on.  
  
"Well, if you wanted to keep with the anatomy comparisons, Lita would be the body, Mina would be the heart, Raye would be the soul, and Serena would be the mouth." As Quatre started to laugh, Amy joined in. "But, Serena is really our leader, and she does come through for us." The two continued to talk until they reached the kitchen.  
  
The four girls smiled and started talking at Amy as soon as she walked in the door. Quatre walked over and assumed his place with the Gundam team. Everybody enjoyed having some hot food, since breakfast and lunch had left something to be desired. Even though it was only hamburgers and fries, everyone seemed to visably relax.   
  
Later in the evening, the five girls were sitting on the couch, and Duo was telling outrageous stories about the future. Serena and Mina couldn't stop laughing. Elsewhere in the underground base, the three other pilots were separately thinking about the battle ahead. Wufei meditated, Trowa threw pencils into the ceiling, and Quatre sat at a desk with a cup of coffee.   
  
I need to teach Amy how to pilot Sandrock soon. thought Quatre. He was mindlessly doodling on a sheet of paper. His mind continued to wander. Wow, it's getting hot in here. Quatre reached over and opened the nearby window. That's better. Now, what would be the best formation for another battle if Amy was in my Gundam? Quatre grabbed another piece of paper and began to write. After the first word, he realized that he had worn the lead down to the wood of the pencil. He stood and left to find another. A set of feminine eyes watched him...  
  
Quatre returned to the room, leaving the door ajar. He looked back down at the sheet of paper, barely written on. He sighed and reached for his coffee, taking a long, thoughtful drink. He tried to continue where his thoughts had left off. Battle formations...I need to figure out formations...it is really hot in here...maybe I'll stand by the window. As he stood, he could have sworn the ground was moving beneath him. He stumbled backwards and grabbed the open door for support. What's wrong? What's happening to the floor? Then, it hit him. He knew what was happening. It wasn't the floor, it was him. He looked across the room, to the window, and saw Aria Storme climbing through. His mind suddenly became clear for a moment as he threw open the door and began shouting at the top of his lungs. "TROWA! WUFEI! HELP!" Then, his strength left him as he fell unto the floor. He heard the footsteps running down the hall. He saw Aria jump back through the window and back to the ground. He heard the gunshots as someone tried to hit her in her escape. Then, he didn't see or hear anything at all.  
  
Duo and the Scouts came running down the hallway to the room. "What happened? Trowa? Wufei? Who was it?"  
  
Trowa set his gun down on the desk and knelt down beside Quatre. "It was that woman, Aria. She was after Quatre."  
  
Wufei nodded. "She got away."  
  
Amy and the other girls looked alarmed. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He's still breathing, if that's what you mean," said Trowa. "Duo, help me carry him back  
to the cot."  
  
Duo cursed as he bent to pick up the fallen pilot. "Why is this happening? What do these  
people want from us?"  
  
After placing Quatre in the care of the Sailors, the three guys went back to Quatre's room.   
"How do you think she did it this time?" asked Wufei.  
  
Trowa answered. "I'm not sure, but we need to find out so we know what to watch for."  
  
They set about searching the room for any kind of trace of a clue. After about five   
minutes, since it wasn't a very large room, they congregated again. "Did you find   
anything?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Nothing," replied Wufei.  
  
"Neither did I. The only place I think we didn't search was the desk," answered Duo.  
Realization struck all three like a lightning bolt when they saw Quatre's coffee cup sitting  
upon the desk, almost empty.   
  
"Do you think that's how she got him?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Only one way to find out," spoke Duo. Before the other two could object, Duo grabbed  
the cup and took a tiny sip. Setting it back down on the table, Duo continued speaking.   
"Wow, that could really use some cream or someth...woah..." Duo stumbled and began to  
fall backwards. Fortunately for him, Wufei was able to catch him by the arms as he fell.   
  
"Idiot," muttered Wufei as he stood Duo upright.  
  
"I heard that," said Duo and he regained his balance. "Man, that's some potent stuff.  
Makes you feel all dizzy and light-headed. I kinda like it."  
  
Trowa and Wufei sighed and rolled their eyes at Duo's joke. "Well, if that's what a sip can  
do, I can't imagine how long it will take for Quatre to recover from a full drink of it," said  
Wufei.  
  
"We can't allow them to do this. Pretty soon they'll be after all three of us, then they'll  
attack the girls," said Duo.  
  
"You're right. We have to do something," agreed Trowa. "But, I think we should all get  
some sleep before we talk about it. Then we can talk to the girls tomorrow."  
  
Elsewhere in the base, the five girls were also trying to sleep. They hadn't been able to  
help Quatre at all, so they covered him with blankets and then had gone to sleep on the floor. No one of them was sleeping well though. Their dreams were interrupted with pictures of battle and Aria Storme and the Gundams. However, some time during the night each girl experienced the same thing.  
  
Dreams  
  
"Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, wake up."  
  
"Hm? Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Sailor Pluto. I need to speak with you."  
  
Serena saw the face of the keeper of time. "What do you want?"  
  
"You have a very hard battle ahead of you. I have thought long and hard about this, and I  
can only come to one conclusion. You and your scouts cannot defeat this enemy right  
now. You are not strong enough."  
  
"We can train," said Serena. "We'll work really hard."  
  
"I know you would, but it would not be enough. Only the future holds the power you  
need to destroy your enemy."   
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, to make it simple, I have decided to grant you and the others temporary usage of   
your future powers. In the future, all of you gain superior strength, speed, and attacks.  
However, you must use your attack with caution. Since you are not trained to use it, I  
don't know what kind of effect it will take on you. You must think ahead."  
  
Serena looked insulted. "I always think ahead!"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled. "Yes, I know. Now, I will tell you about your attack. Don't forget  
what I tell you."  
  
"I won't," came the promise.  
  
"Good. Your attack is called Moonlight Soul Attack. It can damage an evil force severely when used correctly. Your enemy must be distracted upon usage."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Okay. Go back to sleep. You need rest. And don't forget what I told you."  
  
With that, Pluto faded out of Serena's mind, and she slept soundly the rest of the night.  
  
Sailor Pluto had similar conversations with Raye, Lita, and Mina. She gave them the  
names and proper usage of their respective attacks. Raye had the Flaming Crossbow  
Shooter, Lita owned the Red Jupiter Shocker, and Mina's was called the Golden Heart  
Breaker attack. When Pluto got to Amy, she had a few extra instructions.  
  
"Princess of Mercury, I know that your attacks have always been inferior to the other  
scouts', and I sure you know what the reason behind it is. You've always been the most  
mature and responsible of the group, and that's why your new attack is special."  
  
"It is? What do you mean?"  
  
"Your new attack is considered the most powerful of the group, and for a reason. If it is  
used incorrectly, the results could be disastrous. I know that you are ready to use it, but  
remember my warning. I don't know how using it could effect you or the others."  
  
"What is it called?"  
  
"It's called Glacier of Fate. It has the ability to destroy almost anything evil, even planets.  
But use it carefully, for you will only be able to use it once."  
  
"All right. I'll be extra careful. Thank you for the help, Sailor Pluto," said Amy.  
  
Pluto left Amy's dream and the young girl was able to get some sleep for the first time in a  
long while.  
  
***************  
  
The next morning, the three pilots talked for a long time in the hanger. All three of them  
knew what the answer was going to be, but they still wanted to argue over it.  
  
"It's insane. The three of us can't simply go knocking on this guy's door, asking for a  
fight," said Wufei.   
  
"I know it's not the best plan, but maybe if we can rescue Heero we'll have a chance,"   
answered Trowa.  
  
"But if we take our Gundams, the guy will know we're coming from a mile away. We  
won't have an opportunity to sneak in," spoke Duo.  
  
"What if we could get those...women...to sneak in and get him?" asked Wufei hesitantly.  
  
"That's a good idea. I'd bet they could get in while we distracted the meathead's troops," replied Duo.  
  
"All right then. Let's go tell the girls our plan."  
  
It was decided. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Raye, Lita, Serena, and Mina were all going to head  
over to the base together. Amy was going to stay behind until they got a head start, then  
follow with Wing Zero for Heero. Everyone went to bed that night hoping and praying  
that their plan would go smoothly, but deep inside, they all knew it probably wouldn't.  
  
End of Chapter 4, completed Monday, July 30th at 12:50 AM.   
  
I'm starting to think I'm more inspired to write in the wee hours of the morning. Maybe I  
should start drinking coffee. Anyway, I'm sorry that this took so long to write. My family  
has this "tradition" involving dragging me off to a remote campground with no computer  
access for extended periods of time during the summer. Well, I thank you for being  
patient, my faithful readers. I hope you enjoyed this fourth installment! I love reading  
reviews, and I enjoy getting some constructive criticism too. Please send pairing requests,  
FYI's, ASAP's, RSVP's, PDQ's, ABC's, and the meanings of other assorted acronyms to  
me at bluechibimercury@hotmail.com. Or just put them in a review. I'm easy to please.   
Enjoy your day! ^_^   
  



	5. The End, or the Beginning?

Across the Ages  
by ChibiMercury bluechibimercury@hotmail.com  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi again! I apologize many, many times for taking so long with the final chapter of my fanfic! School has recently started for me and along with it came numerous piles of homework. Ugh. Enjoy the final installment!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and am not associated with Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 5: The End, or the Beginning?  
  
  
"So, you weren't able to capture him?"  
  
"No. His friends were able to arrive in time."  
  
"You promised me no failure when I promised you half of the spoils."  
  
"I know. I apologize. But, I know they are coming today."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Just call it a whim. I think they are smart enough to figure out what is going on."  
  
"No matter. We have the strongest pilot, and the other Zero child is out of commission."  
  
**************  
As dawn broke over the peaceful city of Crystal Tokyo, 8 determined faces prepared themselves for the battle that lay ahead. Duo, Wufei, and Trowa climbed into their respective suits. Duo was carrying Serena and Mina, Wufei had Raye, and Trowa toted Lita. Amy waved from the ground as they took off, then walked back into the kitchen.  
  
She had agreed with the others that she would wait at least 3 hours before taking off, longer if Duo contacted her. She was to take Heero's Gundam to the battlefield so he could fight after the girls found him. The guys had decided that the Zero system shouldn't affect her if she wasn't fighting. When they found the base, Duo would contact her and send her the coordinates.  
  
Amy glanced at her watch. It was about 6:30 AM. Amy set her watch to go off at 9:30. She watched TV for a while, got herself a glass of water, and then walked around the base, doing nothing in particular. She found herself in front of the sick room. She pushed open the door and sat down by Quatre on the only chair the room had to offer. He was still out cold. Setting her drink down on the table, she let her mind wander and soon fell asleep.  
A while later, she woke. She stretched her arms and legs and as she went to check her watch, her elbow jostled the flimsy night table and set her glass of water sailing onto the bed. The ice-cold water sloshed all over Quatre's face. Amy covered her face with her hands.   
  
I am such a klutz. she thought. Better go get a towel. She walked back into the kitchen, searching for anything remotely absorbent. She settled for one of Duo's black shirts lying on the hall floor. Walking back to the sick bay, her watch alarm went off.  
  
She started running. When she reached the room, she stopped. Quatre was sitting up in bed, trying to wipe the water from his face. Amy blushed and handed Quatre the shirt.   
  
Quatre laid his head back on the pillow. "The water I can handle, but I'd give everything I have for an aspirin."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" exclaimed Amy. "I'm already 5 minutes late!"  
  
"For what? What did you plan?"  
  
"The guys left with the other girls to find the place and rescue Heero, and I was supposed to follow with Wing Zero at 9:30!"  
  
"Let me come," said Quatre. He pulled off his vest and tried to wring it out. "I'm only a little soggy."  
  
"You can't! You should stay here."  
  
"I'll be fine. Just let me dry off." Quatre rubbed the shirt vigorously against his hair. When he removed the shirt, his hair stuck straight up.  
  
Amy laughed. "All right, hurry up and get ready. I'm going to contact Duo and tell him the new plan." She rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed the laptop. "Duo, Duo, come in."  
  
"Yeah? Are you coming yet? We're kind of in the middle of something here."  
  
"Well, there's been a change of plans. Quatre is awake, and he's coming with me."  
  
"Is he bringing Sandrock?"  
  
"I don't think so. He can't fight right now."  
  
"Yes, I can." Quatre's voice came from the next room.  
  
"No, you're not!" Amy's voice was stern.  
  
"He has to. We're in trouble here until we can get Heero out," said Duo.  
  
"They don't have him yet?" asked Amy.  
  
A blast sent static through the transmission. "I gotta go Amy! Get here soon! Here are the coordinates!" Duo's voice disappeared.   
  
Amy wrote down the numbers and headed for the hanger at a quick pace. Quatre  
followed close on her heels. Quatre headed for Sandrock, so Amy climbed into  
Wing Zero. In a few quick moments they were off.   
  
"So, what's the plan, Quatre?" asked Amy through the comm. link.  
  
"I think you should try to land Wing Zero as near to the building as possible. Sneak in and try to join up with the other girls. When you find Heero, send him outside so he can get into Wing Zero and join us as soon as possible. Then you and the girls get out of that building."  
  
"Why? Where will we go?"  
  
"Anywhere. We have to blow up the base."  
  
"But, what about Starburst and Aria? A simple explosion won't kill them."  
  
"I know. But, we need time to regroup after getting Heero back. We'll save them for another time."  
  
The two saw the battle in the distance. Amy flew near the base and landed near the back door. Quatre immediately joined the fight. Amy jumped out of Wing Zero and headed for the building, shouting her transforming words as she ran. She reached the building as Sailor Mercury and began hunting for her friends. Elsewhere in the building...  
  
*************  
  
"Lita, we've searched everywhere!" came the tired voice of Serena.  
  
"If we've searched everywhere, then we should have Heero with us," said Raye.  
  
"But, we've been here almost 2 hours and we haven't found a single thing!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Wait, what's that? Did you hear that?" said Lita.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Serena.  
  
"Quiet, listen. There it is again!"  
  
"It's coming from this way!" yelled Raye as she took off down the corridor.  
  
The other scouts followed her. Soon they saw rows and rows of doors lining each side of the hallway. They followed the pounding noise as it got louder and louder, and then started getting softer.   
  
"Wait, we passed it," said Mina. They walked back until they pinpointed the door where the sound was coming from.  
  
"Stand back from the door!" yelled Lita as she prepared her attack. The door fell like a rock after the shock attack hit it. Inside, they saw Heero, bound and gagged. Lita rushed over and removed the gag from Heero's face.   
  
"About time," muttered Heero.  
  
"Hey, give us a break. Do you know how big this place is?" Lita set about untying the ropes.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Where are the pilots?"  
  
"They're outside fighting. We need to get out there."  
  
"I can get there myself. You girls need to get out of here. You'll get in the way."  
  
"We can help!" protested Serena.  
  
"No, you can't. This isn't one of your little magic battles. This is real. Real pain, real blood, real death," said Heero as he turned and began to head for the door.   
  
Lita's voice stopped him. "What do you mean by that? Do you think we don't know what pain is? We've experienced the pain of battle. We've lost, we've fought our friends, and we've lost our friends."  
  
"Get out of my way," said Heero.  
  
"It seems to me that you've forgotten the meaning of pain!" Lita walked over to Heero. "And I'm here to jog your memory!" With that, she tightened her hand into a fist and gave Heero the hardest punch she could.  
  
Heero's head snapped sideways with the blow. A small trickle of blood ran down from his lip. He casually wiped it off and faced Lita. Locking his dark blue eyes with her bright green, he raised one eyebrow. He then raised his hand and punched Lita back.  
  
Lita staggered back a step. Her eyes narrowed when Heero pulled out a miniature pistol. "That's just like you. If you feel threatened, you just take out your gun. You'd never just fight someone. You think you're too good for that."  
  
"You think so, huh? Let me change your mind." Heero dove at Lita headlong, slamming her into the wall. Lita retaliated with a hefty kick at Heero's right knee. The scouts watched as their friend went at it with the leader of the Gundams.   
  
"Why are you so uncaring? Surely you must have some shred of compassion somewhere inside you!" Lita was yelling. She kicked off the wall and struck his back with her elbow.  
  
"I don't need compassion. It's one of those things that I've decided makes me vulnerable." He punched out and caught Lita's stomach.  
  
After a while, both Lita and Heero stood across the room from each other. Lita was breathing heavily, and Heero was trying not to show signs of fatigue. A blast from the outside shook the building violently.   
  
"Are you ready to admit we're even? This building is going to crash down before much longer if you don't get out there," said Lita.  
  
Heero turned and began to walk out. "Is my mobile suit here?"  
  
"Amy should be here by now," said Mina, cautiously following the unpredictable pilot.  
  
The five began running down the long hallway. As they neared the exit, a figure jumped out in front of them.  
  
*************  
  
Amy turned a corner and suddenly saw the four scouts fighting with Aria Storme. Heero was standing against the wall, unable to do anything. His gun had run out of ammunition when he tried to shoot Aria. Amy beckoned to him to come with her. The two headed away from the battle.   
  
"Your Gundam is right outside. The others, including Quatre, are having a tough time out there."  
  
"Fine. Go help your friends." Heero ran out the door to where his Gundam stood.  
  
Sailor Mercury ran back to where her friends had been with Aria, but she found the room deserted. Straining her ears, she could make out the faint sounds of the battle raging on. She began running toward the sound and found herself at a dead end. Use your head, Amy, she thought to herself. She pulled out her miniature computer and analyzed the building's layout. "The place is a huge trap!" she exclaimed to herself as she tried to find her way through the base.  
  
  
Outside, Heero had joined the fight, but the forces kept on coming. They had still not seen Starburst or Aria come out of the building. More importantly, the scouts had not come out yet.   
  
"Duo, where could they be?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I haven't got a clue. We told them to get out as soon as they found Heero," replied Duo. "Heero, do you know what happened to them?"  
  
"They met up with Aria."  
  
"Oh great. So I suppose that's going to hang them up for practically forever!" Duo ranted.  
  
"I'm going to find them and get them out," said Quatre.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because we can't finish this without blowing up the base. I'll be back with them."  
  
***************  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
All three attacks were deflected by Aria with a sweep of her arms. "I expected more of the Sailor Scouts! Why won't you fight me? Dark Boomerang Attack!"  
  
A wave of black zoomed towards the scouts, knocking them to the ground. Just as they stood to face her again, the attack deflected off the rear wall and smashed into the scouts again. Aria laughed at them, holding the blackness high above her head. "My faithful attack always returns to me! Now die!" She threw the darkness again, once again scoring a hit against the sailors. This time however, the scouts stayed down on the floor until they saw the black lance fly back to Aria.   
  
Jumping up, they prepared their attacks. Jupiter, Venus, and Mars attacked at once.  
  
"Red Jupiter Shocker!"  
  
"Golden Heart Breaker!"  
  
"Flaming Crossbow Shooter!"  
  
As the three attacks slammed into Aria, she stood still for a minute, and then fell to one knee. Gasping, she struggled back to both feet. "Why..you..I'll kill you!" Screeching, she lunged at Venus.   
  
Turning around, Sailor Moon took full advantage of the moment. "Moonlight Soul Attack!" A stream of gold-tinted light rushed at Aria. As the light hit the evil woman, her eyes grew wide with the energy. She screamed as it grew inside of her, until it finally killed her. Her body fell to the floor and disintegrated into the air.   
  
Amazed at the power of her attack, Sailor Moon turned to face her friends and celebrate. "Hey, we did i.." She stopped cold. Her friends were all laying on the floor, very still, eyes closed. She began to make her way over to them, but she found that walking 2 steps felt like 2 miles. With drooping eyelids, she dropped to her knees and then fell over onto the cold floor.  
  
  
Quatre ran through the building as fast as he could. Where are they? Suddenly, like a sign from above, he heard a familiar voice call, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" He ran to the area where it had come from. There stood Sailor Mercury, blasting a stream of water at a tall man wearing a dark outfit. It was so dark, it didn't even look black. It looked like every color imaginable had been woven into it and been dyed in ink darker than ebony. Every time the man moved, Quatre could see a different color reflecting in his outfit. As the attack died down, he got a better look at the man. It must be Starburst he thought without a doubt in his mind. Neither Starburst nor Mercury had noticed him yet.  
  
"Why do you resist me, princess? I've done nothing to you. That's why I came to this world, so I wouldn't have to deal with your pesky little rebellions. I knew the scouts of this time would be too busy guarding the palace to fight me. But yet, you pop right back up like a weed. I'm going to make sure you never come back again!" yelled Starburst as he pointed both his hands at Mercury and fired a blast that shook the building. She dove to the ground, and she could feel the force of the blast passing over her, nipping at her unprotected back. Slightly shaken, she rose.   
  
"Why? Why do I always have to explain this to every single maniac who tries to take over the universe? It's my duty to defend against your type, whether it's in my time or not. I don't want to waste time with you, so why don't you come down here and face me?"  
  
"I second that remark," said a voice from the doorway. "Why don't you come down to fight her, instead of holding back like a coward?"  
  
Glancing over to the doorway, Starburst saw a blond boy standing there, looking over at Mercury. "You're Quatre R. Winner, correct? Pilot of Gundam Sandrock?"  
  
Looking back at him, Quatre replied, "Yes, I am. And you're the guy who's been destroying my life since New Year's Eve."  
  
Starburst began to move towards him. "Who, me? I think I've turned your life for the better. Just think, if you had never met me, you never would have experienced the kind of pain I'm going to show you now."  
  
Quatre grabbed his gun and began firing at the advancing force. Each bullet was caught and thrown away. Quatre began to back up. He kept walking backwards until he felt the cool stone wall at his back. Starburst kept coming.  
  
"Quatre!" Mercury rushed at Starburst and aimed a kick at his lower legs. No effect.   
  
Starburst now stood less than a foot away from the pilot. He placed his hands on Quatre's chest and began to push. Quatre's face became edged with panic. He gasped and struggled against him, but Starburst was far stronger than any human.   
  
"Stop it! Don't kill him! You want to fight me!" yelled Mercury, still beating at Starburst.   
  
"You don't want me to end his suffering? I could simply blast him right now, and he'd been free of pain forever."  
  
"No!" She prepared another attack. "Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" The room became an arctic zone with every wall and corner lined with ice. Starburst found it hard to keep his footing on the glassy surface and unthinkingly released Quatre. The pilot dropped to the floor and coughed, grateful to be alive.   
  
Starburst's eyes were flaming in rage. "Fire Shower!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the room was filled with fire instead of ice. "Now you will die, princess of Mercury!"  
  
Black smoke was beginning to fill the room. Mercury stood facing her opponent. "Then hurry up and make your move!"  
  
"I think I will!" He grabbed Quatre from the floor by his neck and held him high in the air. "I'll clear the area of any unwanted bystanders!" Quatre struggled against him violently, using any strength he had to distract the evil genius.   
  
This gave Amy the chance she needed. "Glacier of Fate!" she yelled with everything she had in her. Through the thick black smoke, the room shone a beautiful shade of blue. Starburst screamed in pain, trying to shield his eyes with one hand and hold Quatre with the other. The entire building began to shake with the force of the attack. Mercury struggled to keep control of her devastating attack, her hands held out in front of her. The very walls of the building were beginning to collapse. Amy didn't care. She wanted this entire evil presence destroyed.   
  
Starburst turned his eyes to the cause of his pain. The girl was standing strong, powered by some inner spirit that he had never possessed. There was a warm radiance about her, a feeling that Starburst had never been able to understand or appreciate. Blue mists were beginning to cloud his vision, but he didn't want to stop it. He felt strangely safe in the mist, happy and safe. Before he knew it, he was gone.  
  
When Quatre opened his eyes, he was face down on the rough, unyielding concrete floor. His chest ached, his neck throbbed, and his vision was somewhat blurred. However, he could make out a pale blue energy fading from the room. He half walked, half dragged himself over to the source of light, Amy. She lay prone on the floor, scarcely breathing.  
  
"Amy? Amy?" She didn't respond. Quatre sat on the floor, stunned at what had taken place. Amy's breathing became softer and slower.  
  
A bubble floated down and stopped in front of Quatre's face. There was a woman inside. "Quatre, look at me."  
  
He gazed at the tall, young woman, who was holding a staff longer than herself. "What? What do you what? I'd like to be alone."  
  
"I know how you are suffering from this ordeal. I didn't want it to be this way, but you must understand. I didn't have a choice. Utilizing the power of Sailor Mercury was the only way to defeat the evil presence," said the woman.  
  
"Who are you? Are you the one who sent the girls here?"  
  
"Yes. I am the keeper of time, Sailor Pluto. I made a mistake and Starburst slipped through the Gate of Time and into this world. I allowed the girls to use their future attacks, and I warned them of the consequences."  
  
"What consequences? Is that what's wrong with Amy?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I warned Amy that she would only be able to use the attack once. However, I didn't tell her why. The attack is so powerful, so dangerous, that even the future Sailor Mercury is deeply affected when she uses it. I knew that the power and energy needed would probably kill Amy, and I think she knew it too."  
  
Tears were forming in Quatre's eyes. "Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"I can do nothing to help her, but you can. Right now, if Amy can receive enough life energy, she will live."  
  
"I'll do it," stated Quatre. "What do I do?"  
  
"I must warn you, giving away energy is a very painful process. I wouldn't recommend it to someone in your shape," Pluto warned him.  
  
"I don't care. I can't let her die. Amy is the most special person I've ever met. The past needs her kindness and compassion."  
  
"Very well. Place your right hand over her forehead. Just keep thinking about the same things you said to me."  
  
Quatre obeyed. He kneeled beside the girl, shut his eyes and began to think about how much he wanted Amy to live. Then, slowly, he could feel energy starting to leave him. It became stronger, and with it came pain. Immense pain. It felt like someone was trying to tear his soul, his being, his life, out of him.  
  
The pain grew and grew, until Quatre couldn't stand it anymore. He tore his hand away and fell down to his hands and knees, panting, thankful for the relief from the pain. He looked over to Amy. She was breathing steadily now, and the color had come back to her face. Quatre managed a smile, and then collapsed to the floor beside her.   
  
When Amy woke up, she looked over and saw Quatre lying there. She sat upright and saw Sailor Pluto hovering in the air.   
  
Pluto smiled. She made an indication to Quatre with her staff. Amy smiled, she understood. She nodded her thanks to Sailor Pluto, who nodded back and sailed away, back to the Gate of Time.  
  
Amy looked at her rescuer. He was lying face down on the floor, breathing heavily, his hair tousled. She smiled again, then bent down and kissed his cheek.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The Gundam pilots had managed to defeat the remainder of the suits, which had quit coming after Starburst's death. They climbed out of their suits and began running to the building to find out what had happened to their comrades.  
  
After a while, they came across the room where the scouts had fought Aria. The four girls were still lying on the ground. Duo approached Sailor Moon and touched her face. Her eyes snapped open. Duo jumped in surprise. "Hey, I've got the touch of life!" he joked, holding his finger in the air.   
  
Serena sat up. "We beat Aria."  
  
The other girls began to wake up. Each one of the guys walked over to help one of the girls up.   
  
To Lita's surprise, she saw a hand extended down to her. As she reached for the hand, she looked up and saw that it belonged to none other than Heero. He stared down at her, with maybe a hint of admiration in his dark eyes. Lita grinned at him. "I told you we know how to fight."  
  
Heero nodded his agreement and helped her up. Likewise with Trowa and Mina, Wufei and Raye, and Duo and Serena. Then, together, the group began to make their way out of the building.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Amy picked up the scepter from the ground. She examined it closely, and she instantly knew that it was the Queen's. "What did he want with this? Did it hold some kind of power for him?"  
  
"It must have. Why else would he steal it?" replied Quatre from across the room. "Let's take it back and ask her."  
  
"Good idea. I want to get out of here."  
  
Amy helped Quatre stand and the two walked out of the room, leaning on each other for support.  
  
When they reached the outside, they saw the rest of their friends exiting through another door. They met up and instantly the questions started from both sides.  
  
"Did you beat Aria?"  
  
"What happened to Starburst?"  
  
"Where the troops defeated?"  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
The last question hovered in the air for a moment before everyone reached a consensus.   
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
At the palace, Neo-Queen Serenity listened closely to the tale of the battle. Everyone pitched in different parts until the entire story was told. Amy took out the Queen's scepter and offered it to her.   
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"Starburst had stolen it for some reason. We didn't figure out why," said Amy.  
  
The Queen thought for a moment. "He must have been using its power for control. It's the only aspect of the scepter that evil can use."  
  
"Hey! I got it!" Duo exclaimed excitedly. "He must have used it to control the mobile suits and dolls!"  
  
"I think you've got it, Duo," said Trowa.  
  
"Yes! I am a super-genius! Bow down to me!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Now we've got this to listen to for the next 3 weeks."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The time had come for the Sailor Scouts to return to the past. Everyone was reacting differently to the situation. Wufei and Raye shook hands. Mina was acting goofy to get a smile out of Trowa.   
  
Duo sat on the ground pouting. "You could have told me sooner that you already had a boyfriend! It's so unfair!"  
  
"Well, um, I'm sorry, it just kinda, like, slipped my mind, I guess," said Serena. "Here, how about this?" She leaned over and kissed Duo's head.  
  
"Ahh, I'll never wash my hair again," said Duo.   
  
"Good. It'll cut down on the water bill," said Wufei.  
  
Lita and Heero stood across from each other. Both were uncertain what to do. Then, Heero offered her a handshake. Lita smiled and shook her head. Then she moved closer and hugged him. "Thank you for understanding," she said.  
  
Lita was again surprised when Heero hugged her back. He was surprised, too, but he didn't say anything.   
  
"You know, you don't have to be a soldier all the time, Heero. There's room for other things, too," Lita spoke.   
  
Heero looked at her strangely. "I know. I've known that for a long time. I've just never found anything that was more important. I've never found anyone who could give me answers."  
  
Lita gazed at him. "I think you just did."  
  
Behind the group, Amy and Quatre looked at each other. Both were being too shy to say what they were feeling. Suddenly, Quatre stamped his foot on the ground.   
  
"Okay. I've been trying to hide my feelings for you since the day we met on the battlefield. I simply can't do it anymore!" And with that, he pulled Amy close and kissed her. At first Amy was startled, but then happy when she discovered that she felt the exact same way. She kissed him back and hugged him tight. They stayed that way until Quatre felt a tap on his shoulder.   
  
"Ahem. You may not know this, but breathing is an important part of staying alive," came a voice.  
  
Quatre whirled around and stood facing Duo, who had a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Quatre and Amy both blushed deeply.   
  
Sailor Pluto floated down in her bubble. "Okay, scouts, it's time."  
  
The girls were reluctant to go, but they listened to Pluto. They saw the opening to the Gate of Time. Turning around, they waved goodbye to their friends and stepped through the portal.   
  
End of chapter 5 and story. Completed at 5:15 p.m. on September 02, 2001.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the end! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to Jupiter's Light for suggesting putting Lita and Heero together! I'm considering doing another SM/GW sometime in the future, but with school and some extra-cur activities I've got going, it may be a while. But, thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter! Thank you again, and please review! I enjoy reading little blurbs about my work! I'm not opposed to some constructive criticism, either. Tell me how to make it better for next time! Thank you, and have a nice day. :) bluechibimercury@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Inevitable Epilogue

Across the Ages-Epilogue  
  
Author's Note: Well, I know it's been a long, long, loooonnngg time since I began this story. I'd like to show my appreciation to all of you who sent in reviews or e-mailed me, asking for more chapters, suggestions, or a possible sequel. I had to give up on creative writing for a while, since graduating high school has been in the top slot lately. Grrrrr....so close, and yet so far...  
  
Anyway, I read this story over again to refresh my memory, and I believe I can do a lot better. I mean, this one felt really rushed and sometimes kind of "fakey" to me. But, hey, I was young. I was inexperienced.  
  
I've decided to write a sort of sequel/continuation of this story. I'm hoping it will turn out to be better than the original...I'm playing with a plot line as we speak...or read...whatever. So...stay tuned, I guess!  
  
Tokyo  
  
Serena and the other girls stepped out of the time chamber with little less than sheer disappointment and longing etched on their faces. However, what needed to be done was finished. It was time to continue on with their normal work, in the present time.  
  
Sailor Pluto shut the door tightly behind her. "I cannot express my gratitude to you, Sailors," she spoke. "You've really accomplished something on this mission, and you handled leaving very maturely."  
  
Lita and Mina sighed. "Are you sure we can't ever go back?" asked Mina.  
  
Sailor Pluto shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't plan on ever being tricked like that again, and I can't let you go back when there are matters to be attended to here."  
  
"Like what?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well," Pluto began, "it's a bit complicated. You see, this entire chain of events should not have happened. It was a fault of mine that foiled the whole plot of what was supposed to happen. The Gundam pilots were supposed to fight in another war, and you girls, well..."  
  
"What? What were we supposed to do?" asked Raye.  
  
"I can't reveal that to you. But, the fact is that an entirely different series of events was supposed to take place, and thanks to me, it didn't," explained Pluto.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do?" said Amy.  
  
Pluto began, "It's difficult to explain. Try to imagine the flow of time as one very long piece of cloth. We go along the path of this cloth throughout our entire lives. If we fall off the cloth, we die. If not, we continue into the new worlds that the future brings. What I am planning to do is create a tiny 'fold' in this fabric, you see. Therefore, time would simply skip over that little rift in the cloth."  
  
"You mean...we'd forget all about what happened?" asked Mina, troubled by the proposition.  
  
"No, no," explained Pluto, "I didn't say cutting, I said folding. You should retain all your memories of that time, but the general public will probably forget or think they dreamed it. All materials created in that time would disappear, of course, and that way, time can continue along its normal path. Do you understand?"  
  
Amy nodded tentatively, and Raye looked like she accepted the theory, but the other three were still a bit in the dark.  
  
Pluto created a bubble to send them all back to their home. "Don't worry if you don't understand, Sailors, just don't forget about your journey to the future and all the valuable things you learned!" After sending them off, she created her own bubble to go back to A.C. 196 and explain to the Gundam pilots.  
  
A.C. 196 - Space Colony 4  
  
The pilots sat rather quietly, thinking about what Pluto had just told them.  
  
"Why was it so important to alter the path of time?" asked Duo. "I mean, what's going to happen in the future that could be more important than our last battle?"  
  
"I don't know," said Heero, still deep in thought.  
  
"I suppose we'll find out eventually," said Trowa. "We'll just have to wait."  
  
And so, the Sailor Scouts in Tokyo continued on into their Sailor Moon S adventures, as the Gundam pilots also completed the Endless Waltz war. However, none of the fighters ever forgot about their counterparts in another time, and hoped that one day, they may meet again.  
  
Coming soon...the obvious answer to this cliffhanger conclusion!! Bwa ha ha! But it's not as you may think it's going to be.... ^.^ 


End file.
